Chapter 174
As silence returns to the room, Lessa having caught the bullet meant for White asks the Captain, not to do this. As he allows the remnants of the bullet fall from his bloodied hand, he states he's his friend. The humans are shocked to see Lessa catch the bullet. One of the men says he caught the bullet with his hand, while the other grimaces in disgust. The Captain looks at Lessa asking he's not human is he. Lessa replies it's not important, he doesn't have much time and he doesn't want to fight them. Lessa turns to White and telling him it's time to go, picks him up and slings him over his shoulder. White cries out at being picked up, while Lessa walks out of the room. One of the men informs the Captain, while a female soldier tells them to stop, insulting them. She begins to draw her sword, as Lessa glares at her, saying he doesn't want to fight her. The woman backs down, as Lessa makes his way to the door. The Captain asks about the truck. Lessa stops as the Captain asks him, what's inside the truck. She looks over at Lessa. Lessa is startled and thinks this is bad, he runs outside to see the humans having taken all the Deman children out of the truck. Lessa shouts for them to stop, and asks them to put their guns away right now. He orders them to not lay a hand on those children. He drops White on the ground, while trying to protect the children. A voice from behind asks Lessa to stop as well, Lessa turns around to see the Captain. The Captain asks him, where he's going with all those young Demans, and why they aren't burning under the sunlight. She grabs one of the unconscious children, and asks him what he's trying to do by bringing them. Lessa responds he won't do anything harmful to humans, so tells her to release the children. One of the men questions Lessa's claim of not being harmful to humans, before adding for him not to be foolish and questioning whether it's even possible for a Deman not to harm humans. The human then goes on to say that Demans prolong their life by killing people, and they probably aren't even children at all, since they won't get old, because of the lives they've stolen, before asking whether or not he's correct. He grabs the face of a young Deman, asking if these cursed beings even realise what they've unleashed upon this world. The Captain tells Lessa that the man isn't wrong and that she can't let them live, even if they are children. Lessa states it's not what they wanted and they really are just children. The Captain asks if he's sure. Lessa thinks that as far as he knows, then remembers Lucy, Canaria and Maya, who never wanted to become Demans. He thinks that as far as he knows, it was like that in the beginning. He then remembers crying over Ares' grave. Lessa asks the Captain to at least give these children a chance. White asks everyone to stop. The humans are puzzled and ask him what he's talking about. White tells them all to stop it. White's eyes begin to glow and he transforms into a Pentahorn, breaking free of his chains. He asks them, what the hell they think they're doing. The energy around White crackles as the humans are shocked by White's transformation. Lessa tries to speak to White, but no sooner than he speak's White's name, the Captain gives the order to open fire on White. The humans shoot at White continuously, while White stands there not even attempting to dodge their bullets. As bullets graze him, the wounds stitch themselves together. The humans shocked to see White's regeneration, scream and continue firing at him. White jumps up and launches an attack against the humans, wiping out their guns. The humans scream as White attacks, destroying their weapons. He grabs the human who was rather vocal before, by the neck, the human calls him a monster. Lessa asks White to stop. White tells him, he's right, he's a monster and asks him what he thinks. White asks if this is the appearance they want to see. White squeezes his throat asking if he's satisfied now. The man struggles to breath. Lessa has a flashback thinking stop, he's running towards White, he thinks don't commit any more sins. He sees White holding the man up by the throat and remembers Ares doing the same when he was first turned into a Deman. Ares turns and glares at Lessa. Lessa is taken aback by this look and thinks that in the end nothing changes. He begins to transform into his God-form and with sadness in his eyes gets ready to stop White. White shouts for the man to get lost, Lessa looks and sees White drop the man to the ground. White spits on the ground, telling the humans those toys can't hurt him, they're useless. Lessa stops in surprise by White's actions. White turns to the Captain and asks what they're going to do now, and whether they're still going to interfere with them. The man White dropped on the ground crawls towards the Captain. The Captain looks around at the devastation caused by White. She notices that no humans have been harmed and only their weapons were destroyed. The Captain tells White she understands, and she'll let them go, he's destroyed all of their weapons, so they don't have any other options. Lessa is startled and transforms back into his human-form. White states it's not that they're releasing them, but more like they can't hold them down anymore. White turns to see Lessa, putting his sword away. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=117 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03